clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/archive 1
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Hal Homsar Solo! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Category:User Templates Hello! This is Alxeedo, an administrator (Sysop) here, at the CPW. Welcome to the Wiki! Hope you have a great time here! So you want a signature? I'll make you one! Just describe how you want it to look like. Here are some things you can choose to customize it: *The Color *Backround Color *It can say anything you want it to say *Link to any page you want it to link to *Picture (Include name, or I can make one for you) *Font Just put it at the bottom of my talk page! If you need any other help, feel free to ask me! Here you go! Here it is! Hal Homsar Solo You bring the dip, I'll mow the side yard. Unfortuneatly, the font Segoe Print didn't work. So I used Arial. If you want any changes, feel free to ask me again! Here's the code. Hal Homsar Solo You bring the dip, I'll mow the side yard. Copy this, and go to . Where it says, "Signature:" and then a box, replace the code in the box with the one above (paste the code). Then check the "Custom signature" checkbox. After that, click the "Save" button near the bottom. It should work. If it doesn't, let me know. Once again, welcome! Hi! I am Yorkielvr333CP, but you can just call me York! I have been on this wiki for a reasonable period of time, and I would like to welcome you! And I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend? Thanks! --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 01:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Just A Tip If you wanna chat with us here, go to the side of your screen. Do you see the community box? Click Widgets. Go to the top of your screen, and you will find a list. Keep scrolling, until you find "Shout Box." And now, the Shout Box should be on the side of your screen! I'll explain it in pictures: File:Communitywikiyork.png|Click Widgets File:Yorkwikishoutbox.png|Click Shout Box File:Wikishoutboxyork.png|Now start chatting with us! --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 01:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Cool Award Thanks! I hope we become good friends :] --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 01:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) We attack the Walrus Wiki today at 4:00 PM PST. When we first go on, play it cool and say stuff like "Walrus rocks!" or "Club Penguin Wiki is so stupid!" After about five minutes of that, attack. I need about four people to stay and be loyal to Walrus. I also need one or two people on this wiki that have the ability to block people in case the Walrus attacks. Delete this message after you read it. [[User:Spider880|''''--Spider880]] 17:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Can I be your friend? Can I please be your buddy? --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! 23:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) YAY! I'm so glad someone like you joined! My name is Metalmanager, I'm a bureaucrat here, and I LOVE homestarrunner cartoons! And y'know what's even better? MY FAV CHARACTER IS HOMSAR TOO! Please don't quit, I'll help you with this wiki, since we're both Homsar fans! P.S: AaAaAaaAaAaAaAaAaAaA! -Metalmanager <=( Please don't quit. You're an awesome and fun user! See, this is why I rarely go on Shout Box anymore. All it does is cause trouble. But, whatever you do, PLEASE DON'T QUIT!!!!! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 03:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) LONG LONG MESSAGE Ok. I will edit your talk. RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZ I LIKE NACHOS WOOT LALALLALALALALALLALA AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!!!!!!!!!! ALKJFDKLAJSDFKLHGALKDFJKALJFKLADJFAKLDFJALKDF IMA FIRIN MAH LAZER BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Come to my party! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 01:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Template = --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) YOU ARE INVITED TO CHILDPENGU1'S SUMMER PARTY! Drawing Hi HHS! I just made a drawing at school. Here it is: Hope you like it! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC)